A New Look At Life
by unknow63
Summary: 5 years after third Impacted we find Shinji Ikari trying to raise his young daughter. will make a better Summary later on Updated Chapter 1 with rev 1.1.


A New Look At Life

Chapter One

Old Friends

Rev: 1.1

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or its characters or Anything (So don't Sue I have nothing good anyway).

2020 AD Japan

It was nice sunny day in the countryside of Japan just outside Tokyo 3 a young man with brown hair and blue eyes and look's to be about 19-20 sits on the side of a grasses hill overlooking a big lake and open fields till a little girl about 3 or 4 with fiery red hair tied up in to two pigtails and blue eyes and looks a bit like the young man. She runs up to him yelling "daddy let play same more "the young man slimes at the little girl "ok Katie lets go play"

Katie hugged her dad and started pulling him to the house. If you could call it that most would say a 30 bedroom house is more like a mansion. It was French Renaissance architecture style mansion 3 Levels and a basement as they walked back to and mansion they could see a car and truck be hide the car pulling up to the house.

A young woman about the same age as the young man with brown hair tied it to a pigtail and blue eyes. Looked and her eyes went wide in shock at the mansion she was pulling up to. she had not expected this at all she had know him for five years and didn't think he could afford or had this kind of money and the last time she'd seen him was 1 half years ago be for she went to Germany for a new job and he was living in a small apartment with his guardian and was trying to raise his young daughter alone with the help of her and the help of his guardian.

The mother run away a week after she had given birth. She still didn't know why she ran away for she may have not have expected to have kids this early in life but she still didn't know why.

She was best friends with her for 2 years and without warning she just left and only leaving a note saying 'Don't look for me' and only thing they found out was she was last seen boarding a plane to Germany. But now he had a mansion and estate. She thought that he might have a 3 or 4 bedroom house due to he said he had a spare bedroom she could move in to after she had called him in the middle of the night after she had lost her job and was upset and need someone to talk.

She had told him that she could not afford to stay in Germany and had no friends there so she didn't know what to do. He had offered her a room she could move in to saying he had a bedroom or 2 spare. So she had spent the next week packing up and organising the shipping of her stuff back to Japan and hoping he had room for it all And now here she was pulling up to the front of the mansion and as she was getting out of the car she could hear someone squealing her name.

Katie ran up to the young woman squealing "Hikari, Hikari" as the young woman now known as Hikari turns to see Katie running up to her and jump it to her arms and hugging her tightly "hi Katie how have you been. It's been while hasn't it?"

Hikari looks behind Katie "hi Shinji" the young man now Know as Shinji walks up to Hikari and kiss her on the cheek Hikari blushed almost the same colour as Katie's fiery red hair, She had gotten a lot closer to Shinji after that day 4 years ago

2016 AD Japan

It had been over a year since 3rd impacted had happened and life was just starting to return to normal for Hikari Horaki and her family. They had moved to Tokyo 2 after the 16th angel attack after more than half of the city was destroyed and Hikari's father had decided that it was to dangress to stay in the city and had found another job in Tokyo 2 but at much less pay but it was at least safer than Tokyo 3 and after 3rd Impacted most of if not all Damage was isolated in Tokyo 3 but form report's on the news said that Tokyo 3 was about 2 year away from been rebuilt completely and that they had started to let people back in to the city for the last year no civilians were allowed in the city only military, Government and construction personnel were allowed in the city due to the Government's around the world investigation in to Gendo Ikari and a group now Known as Seele it was late they found out they controlled NERV and the JSSDF and were suspect of having a hand in cursing 2nd impacted and also for cursing 3rd impacted.

Gendo Ikari, Keel Lorenz and all other members of Seele were arrested thanks to some information from one Kozo Fuyutsuki not that anyone knew he had over the years been find information on the members of Seele and Gendo. Kozo never liked Gendo and Knew Seele would kill him if he did not go along with their plan's he only joined NERV because of Yui he was secretly in love with her and was shocked at what Gendo had got her in to with Seele so over the years he had been gathering information on Gendo and Seele member and there planes for 3rd impacted and anonymously sent the data to the Japanese Government and UN after he had retired from NERV just after 3rd impacted and found a nice job teaching at Tokyo 2 university. Gendo Ikari, Keel Lorenz and all other members of Seele were trialled and found guilty of crime against humanity and were executed a week after their trial.

The city was opened just 7 weeks after they had finished the trials of most of the higher up command personnel still surviving after the JSSDF attack on NERV HQ including the 3 Eva pilots from reports Hikari had seen all had said all personnel were equited of all charges. From what it looked like no one knew about Gendo and Seele's activities.

So today was the day Hikari had waited for she had called Asuka a few times before the Government investigation and once a few months ago but couldn't say too much due to all call from Tokyo 3 were monitored due to the Government investigation in to NERV and Seele activities.

She had the feeling something big was up Asuka had been sounding strange on the phone and she was worried, she had to wait till Tokyo 3 was opened up to civilians before could surprise Asuka with a visit and She was at the moment on a train going to Tokyo 3 she had gotten the address of Misato new place from Kensuke. She thought that Asuka would still be living with Misato or at least she would know where Asuka lived now.

The train slowed down for and robotic voice said "Now arriving at Tokyo 3 Station"

Hikari took a taxi to the address that she had, it was about mid day when she arrived at a large apartment complex she took a minute to find the apartment number and took the elevator to the 12 floor and stopped out side apartment 1208 and was about to ring the door bell but stoped when she thought she heard a baby crying came from inside the apartment lessening for a few seconds more the Crying had stopped 'must be hearing thing's' she thought. She went to ring the door bell a gen but stopped a gen when she heard a baby crying she looking at the address one more time just to make sure and found she it was the address 'Kensuke must have got the wrong address' she was about to leave when she hared a familiar voice from inside the apartment 'is that Shinji' she thought before pressing the door bell "just a minute" she hared Shinji callout from the other side of the door.

After about a minute or two the door slid open revealing shocked looking Shinji and a small baby girl with red hair in his arms "HHHHikari wh...what are you doing here" Shinji said. Hikari was a bit surprised to see Shinji babysitting and holding a baby like a father would their child "Hi Shinji been awhile, who this little cutie" She said."Katie. Katie Ikari" Hikari eye's widened in shock then realization that this was what Asuka had been hiding for all this time.

2020 A.D. Ikari Estate

"Have a nice flight back and I see you've have been busy" Shinji said Looking at the big truck

"Yes, been busy trying to packing up my stuff and getting it ship over here from my place in Germany"

"Seems you have a lot of stuff" Shinji said

Hikari blushes even more now matching Katie's fiery red hair "just some stuff I picked up while living in Germany. And it not like you don't have enough room for me to store it"

Shinji now scratching the back of his head "well let show you to your room and then we can start moving all your stuff in" Shinji said quickly changing the subject.

2 hours later Hikari and Shinji and with some help from Katie had moved most of Hikari stuff in to her room and move what she didn't need in to the old stable's that were being used for storage.

The inside of the mansion was nice and Hikari guessed it was a French Renaissance architecture style mansion 3 Levels and a basement Hikari had see a lot of this architecture from some of the mansion she had been to while in Germany and wonder why he would buy a house this big only for 2 people to live in. Well as far as she knew there were only Shinji and Katie living there. The room Shinji had given her was about the same size as her apartment in Germany and was amazed at how much space there was.

She decided she would have to ask Shinji what had happened in the last year since she had called. She had been too busy with work and most of her free time was caching up on some sleep form the long hours at the office or searching for her best friend that had not been seen since she left but she would never tell Shinji that she had been looking so she didn't have any time to call him or anyone in fact and see how he was going.

'Asuka where are you and why did you run away' thought Hikari she was snapped out of her thoughts when something hugged her leg and called out her name and she looked down to see Katie hugging her leg.

Katie was looking out the window when she could see a blue blur racing up the long drive way and she looked to her father looking at the same window next to her shaking his head at the blue blur racing up the drive and she run off to go find Hikari.

She found Hikari in her room just standing there and ran up to her calling her name and hugging her leg "Hikari, auntie Misato is home"

Author Notes Rev: 1.1

Ok I looked at some of the reviews and I have made a bit of a back story and I will have more of flashbacks and I need beta readers for my next chapter so if any beta readers could help it would good hope you like it.


End file.
